The cake store is having a $10\%$ off sale on all of its cakes. If the cake you want regularly costs $\$10$, how much would you save with the discount?
Solution: In order to find the amount saved with the discount, multiply the discount by the original price. $10\%$ $\times$ $$10$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $10\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{10}{100}$ which is also equal to $10 \div 100$ $10 \div 100 = 0.10$ Multiply the discount you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of money saved. $0.10$ $\times$ $$10$ = $$1.00$ You would save $$1.00$ because of the discount.